


K & J IN KOREA

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 發文時間: 6/16 2010 更新時間: 06/18 2010





	

**Author's Note:**

> 賀 認識了莫莫大同真好  
> 謝謝妳一直以來的陪伴與安慰  
> 不要太常熬夜，小心照顧身體哦，竟然比我還「早」睡，真不乖。

前往江原道的旅遊車窗每一微秒都是一幀風景畫，男人側著頭脖子有點酸，卻不想就此閉上眼睛休息，錯過這些就錯過了那種心靈微動跳躍的觸動。他像攀山人逐點向上提拔腳步，不想就此踏空。他期待心中的愉悅累積到最終站能得到什麼寶藏。  
如果你待在那條路，或是在米蘭的小屋。  
那時候，為什麼就沒有填上美麗的江原道呢。  
  
欣賞著美景的方大同興致高昂，卻被旁邊細碎的咀嚼聲音折斷了腦中的悠揚音樂。他懊惱的皺眉一瞄，用眼神餘光順便鄙夷坐在身邊像小松鼠般雙手握著薯仔餅的男人，臉頰已經鼓漲得明顯塞不下多一片了，他還是竭而不捨的咀嚼，結果嚼下來的碎屑全掉在他倆的衣服上，雪花漫天。  
方大同的額角微跳抽動，伸手撥走一片剛好精準擊中衣領的零食。「你…很餓嗎?」  
  
「嗯…?」  
「你不是剛吃了午飯?」  
蕭敬騰拍走雙手的屑屑，吞嚥，含糊不清的抱怨。  
「什麼嘛…吃了六餐的豬肉，你不覺得味蕾都壞死了，不吃其他的怎麼行!?」  
喂喂，吃那些無論煎煮炸燉都一樣味道的豬肉根本就是在虐待養尊處優的小胃嘛，配菜也毫無花款，固定得像套餐，如果不在旅遊車上吃些台灣買不到的零食補償，他會傷心到哭的。  
  
「我沒有在吃肉。」方大同抖出個微笑，提醒。  
「那更慘，只吃椰菜會腦幹壞死吧，吃薯仔餅啦!」  
還沒等他同意，一片淡黃色的脆片便遞到嘴邊，那只大手很貫徹流氓風格的連彎都不拐，不容拒絕，快狠準的直插到唇間。  
方大同有那麼一秒，懷疑他捅得如此不留餘地的是刀片。  
「喂…」  
  
聽說韓國的土豆養得特別甜美，這款土豆片果然香脆味美、甜鹹參半。  
方大同用舌尖捲入脆片，味粉溶化，佐著美景特別好吃。  
  
這個世界有哪個who，不會有種感觸。  
「你買了很多嗎?」方大同舔走唇角的味道，瞇眼。  
「當然啊，你不知道我這幾晚餓到睡不了，一到便利店還不…喂!你幹嘛!!?快還來!」  
  
正要爆發第二輪滔滔不絕關於伙食不佳的偉論，鄰坐人已經重新戴上耳機，單手俐落的抽起手中的淡黃包裝盒子揣在懷中，轉身背對著自己，開始像韓國郊區最常見的小松鼠般，窣窣竊竊快速吞掉了幾片。  
從側邊只見到他的臉頰在微動，鬢旁絲線般的小絨毛在陽光下彷佛發亮。  
  
好友對自己的炮轟無動於衷，被橫刀奪「吃」的蕭敬騰抿嘴，被搶走了整盒零食，無奈的從龐大的便利店袋子中抽出一條甜蜜的人參米果，委屈地吃起來。  
  
方大同的雙眼被正午的耀光射得酸痛，正奇怪身旁人怎麼安靜下來了，眼角一瞄，又見他驚喜的啃著佈滿白巧克力的米果，雙眼閃閃亮。  
  
搖頭微笑。  
  
窗外太白山脈的淙淙流水被石頭沖散又合流，閃出小光點，映襯著溪邊矮胖簡單的小木屋和初夏的萬里翠綠，令人心礦神怡，剛想開口喚敬騰替他拿來相機，第一個音節還沒吐出，那被當作武器使用的米果棒突然毫無預警的插入口腔!  
  
「呃…噁…」驀然被零食深喉的方大同瞪大眼眸，人參香味滲入喉心，擴散。  
「大同，這個超好吃!」  
  
口腔被微突磨到生痛。  
如果不是蕭敬騰的表情太過誠懇，眼神清澈，方大同真懷疑這是幼稚的軟性報復。  
  
「好吃嗎?」  
「嗯…」困難吞嚥。  
  
「被插得這樣深還嚐到味道哦?」  
「……」  
  
那抹掩不下的狡黠微笑，讓他證實了，剛才的想法對極。  
他是有點後悔答應這雙人韓國豪華遊的邀請了。  
t　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *  
軌道被曬得彷彿扭曲了。  
聽說這幾天是韓國入夏以來最熱的，方大同除了感嘆蕭敬騰太會挑日子之外，只能望著自己明顯深了一截的膚色對好友的勝雪肌膚撇嘴。  
  
蕭敬騰躍上二人單車的其中一架，把鐵腳踏踩得虎虎生風，揮手召喚。方大同慢吞吞的跨坐在他旁邊，試著腳踏的流暢度，遠眺如畫山水，內心的期待也靜靜的滋生著。這著名的景點果然不是浪得虛名。  
  
四人車是前頭二人座位，後頭二人單車的配套。不久一對年邁的夫婦便走過來，嘰嘰喳喳的說了一大堆韓語，在發現了他倆原來不是本土人，才用手勢詢問能否同坐?  
  
蕭敬騰漾出比太陽還熱力四射的笑臉，興奮的說了一大堆似是疑非的語言，那聽說是看了幾天韓文書學回來的旅行通關語，在方大同聽來不太像樣，這可能是任何一種外星語言，卻肯定不是韓語。  
他在看到夫婦倆疑惑又不好意思的表情時，就知道他們絕對有同感。  
  
最後還是方大同一個五指平放的手勢，溫和微笑加上一句please，才讓事情簡單明瞭解決了。夫婦扣好安全帶，轉頭用不純正的英文跟他們攀談，在知道他們是大中華地區的男孩，更是笑得開懷，拍撫他們的手，點點頭，說些歡迎的話。  
蕭敬騰從塞得快爆掉的背包中抽出幾片雞泡魚乾，殷勤的遞上去，又是一大堆不明所以的偽韓語，聽得夫婦笑逐顏開。  
  
「厲害吧?」蕭敬騰的囂張表情不知道為什麼，就是可以比平常人更欠揍一點。  
關於他所說的「厲害」，方大同是完全沒有概念，只能疑惑回望。  
「我可以當外交大使了。」某男孩繼續不知廉恥。  
  
「哈哈…」方大同乾笑，敷衍得夠明顯。  
他想像得出來，蕭敬騰晚上在酒店床上翻滾，抱著電話向所有朋友炫耀自己是如何憑著流利的韓語，成功結識了當地人。雖然事實差十萬八千里。  
「你很不以為然哦?」挑眉，威脅意味深濃。  
  
不想得罪過氣小混混，很懂明哲保身的方大同立即漾笑。  
「好~厲害~哦!」說謊的時候最好直視對方雙眼。  
  
「……方大同，你可以再假一點。」  
蕭敬騰捏緊煞車掣，同樣發出嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑聲，皮笑肉不笑。  
如果有人待會滾下山崖了，千萬不要懷疑是誰踹的，只能說是活該啦。  
  
「我是真的覺得厲害，連外星家鄉語都出動了。」  
「那是韓文…」  
「恕我聽不出來。」  
「只懂一句come sa me da的人聽不出來，我明白啦。」  
「總比自我陶醉的人好一點。」  
  
一段關於鐵路安全駕駛的廣播打斷了二人幼稚園級別的吵嘴。方大同伸手抹把晶瑩的汗水，熱得昏沈，心情卻不差。  
像把從前的晦暗發霉的情緒都拿出來曬了遍，蒸發得無影無蹤。  
不知道為什麼，跟敬騰一起，年齡快邁二十八的自己也硬生生的減了幾歲，陪著他一同無聊。  
  
起程了，蕭敬騰咧嘴大笑，拼命狂踩腳踏把車子駕得騰飛。  
方大同幾乎沒怎麼用力，涼風掠過耳邊把暑氣沖刷得絲毫不剩，鼓起薄踢恤。  
踢恤下擺被輕微拉扯，他奇怪的回望，換來一句你背脊全露出來了，自己問有什麼關係，也不是怕走光的女孩。就見男孩嘴唇蠕動開閤幾下，被風吹散了。  
他問「什麼」，他搖搖頭說「沒什麼」。  
  
車子很快到達傳說中閉氣許願就會實現的山洞。  
兩人各自虔誠的鼓起兩頰死命窒住呼吸，在心中默默誦念願望，把未來小心翼翼的交給無形的力量。  
  
沁涼的山洞呼嚕一聲通過了，陽光又溫逸灑在身上。方大同轉頭見蕭敬騰腳下未停，但眼簾仍是緊閉著，胸膛因空氣回歸而起伏得有點急。  
  
許願得如此不遺餘力的人，他還是第一次看見。  
他其實早知，男孩做任何事都如此不遺餘力，純粹猶如世界本應如此純粹。擁有自己羨慕不來的性格特質。  
  
「大同，如果我閉氣到最後一秒，許的願會不會較容易實現?」  
方大同微笑。  
雖然很對不起敬騰，但是他真的想說，如果你不小心多閉一秒，從山洞出來就死翹翹了，然後願望跟著你一起煙消雲散一了百了。  
  
「你許了什麼願?」  
「說出來不靈光。」  
  
「這樣神秘?關於什麼的?」  
  
蕭敬騰搖頭晃腦不回答，眼睛靈動。  
多搖幾下，一些歌詞溢滿喉嚨，如此自然的跌出口腔。  
  
「為愛情付出，為活著而忙碌，為什麼而辛苦，我仔細紀錄，用我的雙眼  
，在夢想裡找路，該問路的時候，我不會裝酷~」  
  
前頭的夫婦聽到歌聲，轉過頭來拍掌，成了忠實聽眾。  
方大同懊惱扶額，不想承認這個隨時高歌的男人是自己相識三載的朋友。  
強迫人家聽自己唱歌這回事他只覺得尷尬，看蕭敬騰跟夫婦言語不通卻又和樂融融，只好感嘆他確實有快速融入陌生環境的能力，還能製造一片愉快氛圍。  
  
「我還不清楚，怎樣的速度，符合這世界，變化的腳步。生活像等待，創作的黏土~」  
  
「大同，一起唱啊。」  
來了來了，方大同就知道他的標準台詞是這句。  
  
幸福，我要的幸福  
漸漸清楚。  
  
他沒有唱，跟隨他醇厚的歌聲輕哼出調來。  
敬騰向激賞的夫婦不好意思的微笑，道謝come sa me da。  
  
一整天下來。至少這句最簡單的蕭式韓語。  
方大同是聽懂了。  
  
許久之後，在兩人的靈魂快舒服得離地飄入山嵐之際。  
「那你許了什麼願?」蕭敬騰才終於記得要反問，不吃虧。  
  
「嗯?」  
冷不防被問的方大同眨幾下長睫，眼神定在自己過長的髮尾上，茫然失神。  
看他那呆滯的表情就知道他放空了。  
  
不想再問一次，蕭敬騰晦氣的撇嘴，說「算了。」  
後悔之前踏太盡力，腳有點酸軟。  
車子順著軌道向前奔馳，微斜的角度讓它自動前行，不需再人力加速，偷得半晌閒。  
  
又很久之後。  
  
蕭敬騰才聽到方大同不經意的回答。  
隔了幾分鐘才答覆，這悠閒旅遊真把他們的生活節奏都拖懶了。  
  
方大同撥開黏在額上的瀏海，勾勒讓人如沐春風的弧度。  
「大概…跟你的差不多吧。」  
  
蕭敬騰側頭看那被曬得蒸紅的臉龐，意識到今天的陽光真猛烈了點。  
不知該說什麼，只胡亂應了聲「哦。」  
  
後來好長一段時間，蕭敬騰對眼前掠過的風景視而不見。  
腦袋被曬得沸騰冒泡什麼也沒有在想。  
  
好像有幾句類似決定來旅行真好的想法偶爾拂過，卻又抓不牢。  
  
直到大同罕有的驚叫「敬騰!」  
他的三魂六魄完全嚇回籠，眼見座駕跟前面的那輛急速貼近，距離不斷收窄，他卻來不及按好煞車掣。  
「呯嗙!!!」好大一聲，兩輛單車還是無可避免的撞在一起，把車上的人們都震得驚叫彈起!  
  
「呃…對不起!對不起!」  
  
蕭敬騰慌忙地以英文夾雜中文，不斷向受驚嚇的乘客誠懇致歉。  
等大家都平服了驚慌，確定沒人因這次的意外而受傷才繼續保持安全距離前行。大同靜了好久沒聲音，他擔憂的湊近臉龐才見他瞳心泛紅，冷汗直冒。  
  
「你沒事吧?」  
「有…」  
  
他的尾龍骨狠狠撞上背墊下方的鐵柱了，痛得哼不出聲來。  
方大同單手撫上腰椎，已管不得姿勢難看。  
他現下不只一點後悔答應來了這據說能放鬆身心的超值旅行。  
  
只要跟這個男人在一起，總會出現層出不窮的狀況。  
屢試不爽。  
確實是非常不爽沒錯。  
*　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　 *  
旌善線的鐵路腳踏車程不短，從九切里站到阿烏拉及站有七點二公里，全程約需五十分鐘完成。沿途的溪谷、瀑布、森林景緻交織成得天獨厚的自然風光，方大同伴著脊骨熱騰騰的疼痛細嚐景色，悲喜交加，匯成複雜的心情。  
  
蕭敬騰在旁邊歉疚的細聲說，「我待會請你去那間幗幗兒咖啡廳吃下午餐吧…」  
方大同呆滯幾秒，然後不溫不火的說，  
「那間咖啡廳在起點站，我們駕在單行鐵道上，你揹著我走回去嗎?」  
這個興致勃勃邀約自己來旅行的男人，竟然連行程也沒有看仔細。  
  
蕭敬騰像個不甘心的大男孩般噘起嘴，雙眼死盯著握杆上的軟膠，不哼一句。  
要賠罪還給反將了一軍，委屈了。  
  
方大同瞧這副全世界都欠了他的樣子就好笑，笑了幾聲抽動神經線又要自助式用手加壓，平伏痛楚。  
  
「我想吃蜜瓜冰棒。」  
  
「什麼…?」蕭敬騰的汗水從下巴滴落，被山洞中的空調拂乾了。  
  
「我想吃蜜瓜冰棒。」  
他看著燈光映照在牆壁上的模糊影像，好心的多說了一次。  
想吃韓國著名充滿幼滑牛奶香的密瓜味冰棒。  
  
蕭敬騰聽明白了，輕應聲「哦。」  
  
沿途很多風景令二人讚嘆不已，在穿越另個空調充足的幽深隧道時，方大同被汗水濡濕得緊貼背線的踢恤被輕微掀開，一只大手溫柔的撫上腫脹熾熱的傷處，在他咧牙細嘶時，力度又放輕了點，揉搓。  
  
方大同悶聲忍耐著微痛，只有脖子上幼血管微跳說明了他的不適。蕭敬騰輕咬薄下唇，像面臨千軍萬馬般緊張，迴圈按摩，似痛楚會幅射到他身上。  
他彎身從前方的置物籃子抽出懸著冰塊的水壺，按在尾椎位置，冷得傷者難受得快彈開，卻不得不乖乖的抓緊鐵控杆，喉嚨發出嗚嗚的呻吟。  
  
「想吃冰棒嗎?」男人靠得好近的唇噴灑出熱氣。  
方大同皺眉，想說自己不是小孩子，根本不需安慰和獎勵，絕對挨得完這揉散瘀青的過程。  
可是他也不知道自己為什麼就點頭了。  
  
「嘿嘿，好了。」蕭敬騰把水壺挪開，當中的冰塊融化了半。  
穿出隧道，黑暗後的光亮一股腦兒灑滿全身，很暖和。  
他感覺這軌道，像人生道路般又明又暗曖昧不清，很快走過一段。  
  
「謝謝。」摸摸鼻尖。方大同分不清汗水是熱是冷。  
腫脹的傷處被冰鎮是說不出的滋味。  
  
不知不覺踏過了一段蔥綠扶疏的碎石路。  
蕭敬騰在身邊哼起不知名的小調來。  
慢慢加入另一把亂哼的婉轉聲音。  
他倆沒發現，臉上的笑容如出一徹。  
*　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　　*  
「再吃一根，你今晚腸胃炎我不懂帶你看醫生。」  
「嗯?」含著半根綠色四角形甜點，正在拆另外一根的包裝紙，蕭敬騰茫然回望。  
  
方大同沈默，懷疑自己在這旅程中還要重覆看這畫面多少次?  
簡單說就是自己看不過眼，勸阻他別再貪吃，然後他像小動物滿手滿嘴都塞滿食物，轉過頭來還裝無辜裝疑惑。這回眸一望的標準動作，差別完全只在於食物的花款，表情還是一千零一號。  
他今晚會不會也夢到這揮之不去的畫面?  
  
「鐵胃也不是這麼個吃法。」他已沒心思計算蕭敬騰吃了幾根蜜瓜冰棒?  
自己那根吃完後，就見旁邊像變戲法般，包裝紙在眼前騰飛，幾根圓木棒相繼跌進垃圾箱。  
蕭敬騰乾脆利落的咬碎冰棒，咯嚓咯嚓又解決一根。  
  
「可是很解暑嘛。」  
被勸阻的人咕噥，卻還是乖乖的收好手中還沒拆開那根，放回袋子。  
繼續吃力的把龐大的行李箱拉上小斜坡。  
  
代訂小木屋的旅行社人員是不是在騙錢啊?為什麼付了那麼昂貴的旅費，還是得拖著行李箱走很遠的路才到達山坡上的S.2列別墅。眼見同車的人們都紛紛找到自己的小屋休息了，路走到最後只剩他倆還在攀登，就覺得自己好像參加了什麼毅行者計劃。  
  
雖然風景確實美得讓人錯覺置身童話，連紅綠葉相間的幼樹跟棕色的溫馨小木屋都如此夢幻，像小矮人會突然從某個角落跳出來唱歌迎賓。  
他把這個想法告訴大同，卻換來吐槽。小矮人才不會跳出來唱歌，而是抓你去救白雪公主。蕭敬騰不屑撇嘴，那你去救，我去睡。大同晃著鑰匙說，不知是誰拼命自稱王子?  
然後他們又開展一輪氣喘呼呼的討論。  
  
「哼…嗄呼…才不想當附屬公主的王子。」  
拖兩個行李箱像拖牛上山，蕭敬騰不斷哈氣。  
  
「那難道你想當王子的王子?」  
因為受傷而理所當然不用搬行李的人邊欣賞景致，漫不經心的應話。  
  
「嗄…王子的王子。」蕭敬騰喃喃自語，「也不錯。」  
不過聽上去文法總是不順。罷了，他們的國文同樣屬小學生水準，計較不來。  
王子的王子是什麼。只聽過王子麵。  
  
「大同，你知道什麼是王子麵嗎?」  
「不知道。」方大同對話題突然跳TONE已見怪不怪。  
兩人總能從地球聊到火星聊到家庭聊到咖啡聊到吉他聊到和弦聊到冰淇淋聊到昨晚酒店的水忽冷忽熱聊到洗臉乳再聊回地球。  
  
「拖著鼻涕的童年，我吃著王子麵。快樂簡單，那幸福並不遠。」  
  
喝黑咖啡造成了黑眼圈  
與其給我誓言　不如陪我消遣  
給我王子倒不如王子麵  
  
唱畢幾句，熟悉的抱怨又來。  
「哦，好想吃那些不知道口味的方便麵，每個包裝都好像很好吃。」  
「那你吃包裝，我吃麵。」  
「…………」  
*　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　 *  
  
把兩個行李隨手扔一旁，蕭敬騰撲上鬆軟的大床鬼吼鬼叫好累，要死啦。  
方大同負責把行李中的細軟放好，抽出換洗衣物，才發現小木屋外觀極美，內裡裝潢卻普通，連空調也欠奉，只能說貫徹了自然的純樸風格。  
  
他環觀一遍才發現了鐵錚錚的事實。  
「敬騰，你躺著什麼?」  
蕭敬騰疑惑，向下看「什麼?床啊。」  
他知道大同有些微潔癖，不準人家未換衣服就跳上床，可這是自己的床，不需要被管制吧…咦!?身下這張明顯是…「雙人床!?」  
  
方大同無奈苦笑。  
看蕭敬騰大驚小怪的鑽來鑽去想找另一床被裖卻遍尋不著。  
他已經沒心思去驚訝他是如何不明細節就拍板訂下這明顯設計給情侶同遊，卻不適合兩個大男人同行的旅程了。他們人也來了，只可以盡量遷就一下。  
  
整理好換洗衣服，率先邁入狹小的浴室。  
蕭敬騰光著腳丫在巨形床上跳來跳去，怒叫「我絕不要跟男人同床共枕!」  
  
「那你可以邀請鄰屋的美女來跟你睡。」方大同說得輕描淡寫，把沐浴乳擱好。  
深山中寒氣迫人，蕭敬騰抱著微抖的肩。  
「她男朋友好壯的感覺。」  
「怕了?」  
  
「怕你被趕出去吃冷風會太寂寞。」  
方大同微笑，隨口回應「我不寂寞。」  
蕭敬騰把臉埋在蓬鬆舒服的枕頭之中，深閉上眼晴，累得快散架。  
聲音彷彿悶烤著透不出來「你不寂寞，不會這麼快答應。」  
  
不會一通越洋的邀約電話就二話不說的答應。  
甚至在出發前連行程總共幾天都不知道。  
  
方大同呆滯了幾秒，才把這句消化完畢。  
也不知是因為被刺中軟肋，還是為了辯駁。  
  
「我是怕你寂寞。」  
說得有點虛無飄渺，似乎捉不緊就會散開。  
吃喝玩樂的旅行不適合太深度的話題。  
浴室的門輕輕閉上，就此打住。  
  
他們不知何時開始，會擔心對方在自己看不到的地方寂寞。  
你在我身邊寂寞，總好過相隔千里在熱鬧的人群中孤單。  
  
可是在我身邊寂寞的說法其實也奇怪。  
罷了，誰叫他們的國文水平都不高。  
*　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　 *  
兩人洗完戰鬥浴，換上大踢恤短褲涼鞋，看上去又年輕幾歲，清爽乾淨，像大學生來畢業旅行。  
髮尾還滴著水的蕭敬騰雙眼熠熠生輝，把正在抹頭髮的方大同一把扯起來，就往屋外跑，不容拒絕也不解釋。  
  
屋外寒氣迫人，兩人又灰頭土臉的鑽回屋中披好外套。  
如果回去排練音樂會時大感冒就糟糕了，現在只能稍微拋開男子氣概，裹得嚴密，再重整隊形。一前一後衝啊衝，衝到下山坡。  
  
蕭敬騰一馬當先奔到燈火通明的小屋旁，向留著鬍鬚的眼鏡男指手劃腳，外加零碎韓語溝通了一輪。跑回來時笑得像拾到鑽石，抱來幾根煙火棒。  
  
「喲，快放。」  
涼鞋啪躂啪躂奔到身邊，大同轉過頭來笑說「很多星星。」  
蕭敬騰跟隨他的視線，看向幽靜天空點綴幾顆閃金，點點頭，給他遞上一根煙火。  
「還等我們把更多放上去呢。」  
  
為了借打火機，又慌忙來回了一轉。點燃了紙炮的頂端。  
蕭敬騰想湊近看，方大同卻把煙花棒挪開。「別湊太近，會受傷…」  
話尾還沒完，幾簇閃焰便從管末噴射而出，向天空騰飛，爆開燦爛的顏色。  
「嘩啊!!嘩嘩嘩!」  
看得目定口呆，只能不斷驚呼。  
  
從沒看過如此轟烈肆意的火花。  
一團團向上翻騰炸開，一點不小家子氣，幾束接連著發放燃燒生命，交疊著閃爍。  
「好美…」感動滿溢。  
  
曾幾何時，他誤會萬千在眼前爆發的閃光燈才是最美的煙火。  
這晚，才見證生命中最華麗的真實火花，而且不會隨年華老去而消逝。  
  
定神一看，那煙火棒子牢握在大同溫暖的手心中。  
  
不同顏色在蕭敬騰柔軟的臉龐上交替，方大同看他如此開懷又不可思議的表情。  
腦海中彈出決定來旅行真好的念頭，忽然又一點不後悔了，心思好反覆。  
  
超值的煙花比想像中多發，噴射完畢後，空氣中煙霧迷漫，看不清對方的樣子。  
他們買了兩罐偏甜熱咖啡，邊呷著小口邊往回走，慢條斯理。  
絲毫不趕忙，似有無限時間可以慢慢熬。  
  
蟲鳴處處，涼風送爽。  
鳥鳴山更幽，蟬噪林逾靜。  
  
很久之後，山間傳來小孩子級別的爭吵，還是老話題。  
「雙人床好麻煩，怎麼睡呀?」  
「一人一邊，不然還能怎樣。」  
  
「還是不想跟臭男人一起睡，會有陰影。」  
「….我用了Summer Hill沐浴露。」  
那味道很香，又應景。  
  
「大同你脊骨不是撞到嗎?聽說睡地板有助…」  
「少來。」  
「喂，你能不能先聽我說完?每次都這樣!」  
「不能，我知道你想說什麼。」  
  
「.........早知道就不跟方姓男子同遊了。」  
「早知道蕭姓男子連行程也沒搞清楚，就不答應來旅行了。」  
小木屋旅行根本是情侶配套，自己都委屈同床了，不知道這策劃人有什麼好不滿。  
  
「這樣不滿哦，我下次還是找采潔或你青梅竹馬的小師妹旅行吧。」  
  
「喂，扯太遠了。」  
「我不覺得。」  
  
「如果女孩子像我今天這樣撞到盤骨，你要負責人家下半生哦。」  
「只要撞到就要負責一輩子哦?」  
蕭敬騰瞇眼，沈思。  
  
「對呀。你幹嘛這樣看我…?」  
「大同你今天上旅遊車時撞到我手肘了…」  
「你……白痴啊?…」  
快來圍觀啊，活生生的傻瓜就在這裡，不收費任看啊。  
  
  
  
  
  
又很久以後。  
  
  
  
  
  
「大同。」  
「嗯?」  
  
「我不寂寞，別再擔心我了。」  
他知道自己的路該怎麼走，也會堅定的走下去。  
「那很好。」  
  
「那你呢?」  
方大同才側頭，莞爾地看他，深深的凝視了幾秒。  
才垂頭勾起微笑。「不。」  
  
寂寞便來個雙人旅行吧。  
包準全身骨頭都激活過來，尾龍骨甚至能重新組裝，比去健身室划算。  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S很久沒打文，不太順呢。  
> 我知道很多坑了，可是仍是想先打這篇~不好意思。  
> 這篇文中出現的手信(紀念品)我都有哦，想要的請不要客氣，過來跟我要吧。  
> 然後妳會得到......沒錯，嘿嘿嘿嘿，遠道從韓國而來的、我千辛萬苦學回來的一句韓語，COME SA ME DA!無限次送妳們哦(被踹爆)


End file.
